


holding me down, killing me slowly

by poes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, gentle domme!Clarke, sub!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poes/pseuds/poes
Summary: “Please,” she hears him beg in a trembling voice as she starts to move her hips in a grinding motion meant more for her pleasure than his.Clarke trails her fingernails across his throat and feels the muscles moving there as he keeps pleading with her “Shh, you know this is just for me. Now be the good boy I know you can be and wait for your turn.”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84
Collections: Bellarke smut





	holding me down, killing me slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Title fom the song I feel Like I'm Drowning by Two Feet.

Clarke sits atop Bellamy, thigh muscles burning, little gasps coming out of her mouth. She can feel the heavy, molten shape of him inside her, her walls fluttering and straining to adjust to his size every time she lowers herself on him.

“Please,” she hears him beg in a trembling voice as she starts to move her hips in a grinding motion meant more for her pleasure than his. Clarke trails her fingernails across his throat and feels the muscles moving there as he keeps pleading with her. “Shh, you know this is just for me. Now be the good boy I know you can be and wait for your turn.”

Bellamy’s hips buck up from the bed as a whine leaves his mouth in reaction to the praise but otherwise remains still as he waits. Clarke starts to grind her hips in a circle, making sure to angle them so her clit gets friction; the fingers she had been trailing across his throat suddenly wrap around it lightly as she feels her orgasm get closer. “You’re always so good for me, my sweet boy, so good for me waiting for your turn, always taking care of me.”

She moans and grinds down on him, her nipples tightening and clit throbbing as she leans forward so she can connect their lips in a kiss that is nothing but shared breath and clicking teeth, messy but even hotter for it, as she feels her orgasm washing over her, breathy voice stuttering over his name.

“Fuck Clarke,” Bellamy gasps out as he desperately sucks on her tongue and bites at her lower lip at the feeling of her becoming even wetter and hotter, walls rhythmically tightening and massaging his cock as she comes down.

Clarke gasps high in her throat as she works through the aftershocks lowering her upper body until she can rest her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder, she catches her breath as Bellamy does his best to keep from bucking up into her, breathing through the feeling of her clamping erratically on his length. She kisses him sweetly on the lips and says, “You did so well, sweetheart, such a good boy waiting for permission.”

As if the praise had unlocked something deep inside him, Bellamy breaks, tears pricking his eyes and voice wavering as he begs, “I can’t…” he brokenly whines and she feels his cock twitch inside her. “Make me come, I need to come Clarke.”

She slowly rises from his lap, only feeling a little guilty as she lets his cock slip out of her and he lets out a broken whine. “Now baby, I know you can do better than that, I’ve thought you how to do better than that; show me you’re the sweet boy I know you are and ask me nicely.”

“Please Clarke, please let me come. I don’t know how much longer I can hold out, please I need it.” Bellamy manages to brokenly gasp out as he feels Clarke teasingly run her hands across his thighs and cock, barely touching his twitching length. “There baby, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” she finally lets her left hand grip his cock, thumb running across the vein under the head, her right hand taking a hold of his balls.

Bellamy’s hips lurch up as his moan gets trapped in his throat, she gently shushes him as she brings her mouth closer to his head and softly breaths on it, she can smell herself on him and her clit gives a slight throb. She can feel his balls drawing tight so she squeezes them firmly to make sure her fun isn’t over to quickly; Bellamy gives a whining noise at the slight pain but she just presses a wet kiss on the head of his cock, licking the combination of her slick and his running precum in the process.

She decides to cut him some slack and takes the head into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and running her tongue along the underside, he gives a shout as she angles her head so his cock can slide into her mouth, she bobs her head a few times until she pulls back to spit on him. “Ask me to make come sweetheart, ask me and I’ll take care of you.”

Bellamy desperately rushes out in between broken gasps and whines, “Please make me come Clarke, I’ll- I’ll,” he lets out, trying to make sense of the thoughts swirling in his mind, “I’ll be good, promise, so good for you Clarke, just please make me come.”

Bellamy’s hips had started to jerk as he pleaded with her, that combined with the breathy, broken quality of his voice is what brings her to take him back in her mouth, stretching her jaw as much as she can so she can accommodate his entire length. She can taste the combination of the two of them in the back of her throat and she reflexively swallows, her throat working him over, Bellamy bucking his hips up once again, this time making his cock slide the final inch into her mouth.

Clarke puts more pressure onto the hand that is holding his balls, looking up through watery eyes to see Bellamy with his mouth open on a soundless moan and his face twisted in pleasure-pain; she begins to bob her head in earnest at a fast pace, feeling the weight of his cock drag along her throat.

Not even a minute later she feels the sings of his incoming orgasm, his hips stuttering and cock twitching wildly in her mouth, she lets go of his balls to drag her fingers lower, caressing in between his cheeks as Bellamy gives a broken shout and starts jerking up, her mouth filling with his come.

She works him through it and holds him in her mouth for a few seconds after he comes, slowly letting go of him as she comes up, sucking as she goes to catch the come she wasn’t able to swallow. Bellamy lies boneless on the bed panting, cock twitching slightly as the orgasm leaves his body, she can’t help but to take him in her hand again and rub softly under the head, following the vein there; his body jerks wildly in response to the stimulation so soon after he just came, letting out a desperate, “Stop! Clarke stop, fuck!”

She chuckles hoarsely and decides that he’s had enough for one night, saying in an amused filled voice, “I told you earlier that it would feel good, I knew you were gonna like it,” she finishes smugly.

“Yeah, yeah, you were right, again.” Bellamy says in a tired sleepy voice as Clarke lies down next to him, wrapping her arms around his body as they both come down, sharing a soft sweet kiss basking in the afterglow before they have to get up and enter the real world again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
